Episode Zero The Fourth's Legacy
by yanny88
Summary: The story behind the Kyuubi and the 4th Hokage aka Minato Namikaze. This is the story of how Naruto came to be and how Minato sealed the Kyuubi away in his fierce battle to save Konoha!


Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so be easy on me. In case you wanted to know, this story contains SPOILERS, so be prepared to learn a lot about Naruto's birth XD note: this may not be so accurate but it's how I see it :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of their characters, if I did then I would be in it and it'd look stupid ;P

me: yes, finally, a story

Kakashi: when do I come in?

me: you don't, sorry

Kakashi: pouting sadly...sigh

me: aww huggles

Yondaime: hey I'm in the story

me: yeah, you're the star for today's story XD

Yondi: oh, I'm so happy -

me: huggles

Gai: ok, enough chit-chat, read and enjoy XD

EPISODE ZERO: THE FOURTH'S LEGACY

Minato leaps in the air and stopped occasionally to catch his breath, "damn it," he snaps under his breath. He jumps from tree to tree with his white Hokage robe that swayed around as he moved through the forest.

Minato's blonde hair shined in the sunlight as it was slowly setting, "crap, crap, crap!" he complains, trying to speed up as much as possible.

"I had to pick today to go on a mission didn't I," Minato hits himself lightly on the head and stumbles in front of the village gate, "good afternoon Hokage-san," one of the guards greets the tall blonde and he casually passes through Konoha to the Hokage tower where he was asked to come.

He tries to ignore as many people as possible as he got closer to the tower, 'run faster damn it,' his conscious screams through his mind and he leaps on top of the buildings to take a short cut.

Finally, Minato makes it to the tower. He leans over to catch his breath and hurries up the stairs and avoids anyone who wanted to start a conversation with him. Being the fourth Hokage was a tough job, even when you have a wife.

'Hang in there Kushina-chan, I'm almost there,' he thinks, hoping that he wasn't too late. Passing door to door, Minato quickly checks every room to find Kushina, until he stumbles into the right room in the end, "Kushina!" he wails as he catches his breath once more and sits next to his wife's bed.

Kushina was lying in bed and her long red hair was tied up so it wouldn't get in the way, "wait a minute, it hasn't happened yet?" Minato questions and Kushina rolls her eyes and looks down at her stomach, "no it hasn't, just one contraction," she sighs.

Minato sighs heavily to himself, saying, "I'm sorry it took so long, I had to get something done before I could come home," he scratches the back of his head. Kushina knew he was lying, "save the excuse honey, right now is our moment," she snaps and kisses the man.

Minato holds Kushina's hand and a gentle smile widens across his face, "I was thinking about you during my mission, I was thinking when the baby would come," he says, staring at his pregnant wife. Kushina rolls her eyes and says, "don't worry, I'm still in one piece," she giggles until she felt something painful again.

The doctor finally arrives, "I believe that it would take roughly two hours until the contractions really gets serious," he exclaims, looking at the clipboard in his hand. Minato sighs, "well, as long as both my wife and baby Naruto will be okay then I'm not worried so much," he says, stroking Kushina's face gently.

It was getting darker and the sun was completely out of sight now and the moon was rising high in the sky. Minato was getting restless with the labour thing going on until he hears people screaming frantically outside. He gets up, worried and looks out the window and sees something he had never seen before in his entire life, "what is that?" Minato says. Eyes widened, Minato stares at a massive beast, slowly making its way towards the village, destroying everything in its path.

"Yondaime-san, the village is under attack!" a Jounin wails as he hurries to Minato's side, "I know, but my wife is about to give birth, fight that thing for as long as you can until I get there," Minato orders and the Jounin runs out the door and many other ninjas follow outside.

A few sages walk in, "it's the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi no Youko," one mutters. Minato faces the three sages that stood at the door, "why now? Why did that beast arrive today?" he questions the sages and they stop Minato from speaking and say, "no one knows where this beast came from but you are the only one powerful enough to stop the Kyuubi," one coughs.

Minato grunts and Kushina was heard, "Minato!" she squeals and Minato quickly rushes to her aid and holds her hand, "hold on Kushina," he says, keeping a promise.

Kushina nods and she was feeling faint. The doctor checks her forehead and it was burning up rapidly, "this could be a problem," the doctor says, worried about Kushina's health.

"Yondaime-san, you have to stay outside until Kushina gets better, please," he orders and Minato leaves the room with nothing to say but staring at the straining Kushina with worried eyes.

The Kyuubi roars loudly and its tails sway everywhere violently, sending the fighting ninjas flying through the air and hitting trees. The Kyuubi crashes three of its tails into the mountains, destroying it. It crushes its massive claws into the ground and smashing the leaf ninjas away.

"Keep fighting and hold it off long enough until the Fourth Hokage gets here," one of the ninjas shout out to all those that were nearby to hear it. Many ninjas were dragged away from the battlefield due to severe injuries and some were killed, "don't let it get near the village!" a ninja warns while throwing several kunai knives at the beast but barely scratched it.

Meanwhile, Minato could hear Kushina scream in pain loudly, "that's it Kushina, keep pushing," the doctor says, trying to help Kushina in every way possible.

Minato was struggling to keep calm as he could not only hear his wife scream but half the village as well, "I can't stay here, I have to protect the village," he protests, having a double minded fight in whether to stay here with his wife or fight the Kyuubi face to face.

Suddenly there was a silence in the room and a baby cries. Minato listens at the door, hoping to hear Kushina say something. Minato felt a painful feeling in his gut that something was wrong. The doctor opens the door with a sorrowful look on his face, "it's Kushina," he mumbles and allows the blonde to walk into the room.

His heart races and his face spoke of uncertainty as he walks closer to Kushina. He froze on the spot when he realised that Kushina wasn't breathing. The doctor walks in, saying, "I did all I could," he places his hand on Minato's shoulder.

Minato lands on his knees and stares into Kushina's closed eyes, "no…" he mumbles as tears slowly began to swell in his eyes. He grabs his wife's hand and tears rolled down his face, "I…I promised…that she wouldn't get hurt," he mutters and rests his head in his arms and the pain he was enduring was worse than what Kushina had to bare.

Minato hears the baby cry, making him get up and look at his newborn son, "Uzumaki Naruto," he announces and holds his son in his arms.

The three sages and the doctor stood at the door, "I'm so sorry Yondaime-san," the doctor says, feeling as though it was his fault. Minato ignores the people standing behind him and stares at his son and he opens his eyes, showing his beautiful blue eyes, making Minato smile.

Minato sighs and looks at Naruto with sorrow and wraps a towel around his son and places him gently in his tiny bed that was prepared for him, "now it's my turn," the blonde declares and dashes out the door.

Before Minato ran out of the Hokage tower, he tightens his headband and faces the sages, "prepare the sealing alter for _the_ Jutsu," he orders and the sages bow as he speeds angrily out of the building.

'Uzumaki Naruto,' he thinks, 'Uzumaki Kushina,' Minato thinks about his family as he leaps from tree to tree, heading straight for the Nine Tailed beast.

"It's time to use it," he says and makes a few handsigns as he runs and a large cloud of smoke appears and a giant toad lands in front of Minato, "Gamabunta, it's time," he shouts and jumps up on the toad's back.

"The Kyuubi is here?" Gamabunta questions at the obvious that the Kyuubi was in fact a few kilometres from him.

Minato nods and Gamabunta makes his way through the trees and halts in front of the ninjas that did their best to protect the village from the savage beast, "get everyone out of here now!" Minato warns to all the Jounins and Chuunins that was scattered all over the battlefield.

They all hurry out of the field where Gamabunta stood and waits for Minato's orders, "Gamabunta, get me close to the Kyuubi," he shouts and the massive toad leaps at the Kyuubi and Minato charges up his Chakra in his right hand and makes circular movements with his other hand until it formed a sphere, "Rasengan!" he screams and jumps off Gamabunta's back and aims the attack at the Kyuubi's head.

The Kyuubi roars loudly again as Minato ran the Rasengan into the Kyuubi's face, causing it to smash Minato far away. Gamabunta leaps to Minato's aid and catches him, "the Kyuubi won't go down that easily Minato-san," he warns.

Minato nods and only had one more option and that was to seal the Kyuubi away, "if you get the chance Gamabunta, tell my son that he means the most to me," he says, making one handsign after the next.

"What?" Gamabunta wonders.

"This Jutsu is the only thing that could defeat the Kyuubi, but not for good," Minato says boldly, getting ready to use _that_ Jutsu.

Gamabunta sighs and says, "If it's for the best than you can, but who are you going to use for this?" Minato grins, saying, "it will cost me my life by doing this and if he knew it was his own father that sealed a beast inside of him than he'll hate me for it," Gamabunta's eyes go wide, "WHAT? You want to use your son as the Kyuubi's container," he questions wildly. Minato just nods with a blank expression and faces the Kyuubi.

Gamabunta creeps closer to the Nine Tailed beast and they stare each other down. Minato sighs deeply, saying, "To all the people of Konoha and mostly to my Naruto, I wish to seal this Kyuubi inside my son, but after I am gone, I wish for all the people in this village to see Naruto as the real hero of Konoha and to be acknowledged and not to be seen as a container for this beast," Gamabunta looks up at Minato, "it was a real honour to have fought by your side," he declares.

The three sages place Naruto on the sealing alter and prepare the boy for the Jutsu, "I hope Minato knows what he's doing," one of the sages says, drawing symbols around the sealing alter and lighting the candles around the infant Naruto.

Minato creates the final handsign and a seal appears around him, "Sealing Jutsu!" he cries out and a blinding flash startles the Kyuubi and the Death God appears in between the Kyuubi and Minato, "sacrifices are made," the God hisses and grabs the roaring Kyuubi's body with a knife in his mouth, pulling the Kyuubi into Minato's body.

The sealing alters where Naruto lay began to take its effects and was glowing bright and the Death God appears above the infant, "Sealing Jutsu!" he shouts and the Kyuubi's spirit was sucked into Naruto's body and forming a seal tattoo on his belly.

The Death God glares at Minato who wasn't dead yet, "and now for the price," Minato murmurs to himself and closes his eyes, waiting for the Death God to do his job.

The God grabs Minato's soul and cuts it from his body and another blinding flash occurred and the Death God disappeared, leaving Minato's motion less body, balanced on Gamabunta's back. Minato's body falls and the toad king grabs him and gently lays him down on the ground below before the summoning Jutsu wore off and Gamabunta vanished.

The seal was now complete and Naruto began to cry and the sages took the boy from the platform and took him elsewhere.

Minato's body lay there, motionless and the ninjas of Konoha surrounded their Hokage, "no…" one says to the death of a noble hero.

The previous Hokage, Sandaime, stood before Minato and says, "He gave his life to save the village…a true hero he was," he stands there, along with the rest of the village and the rain began to pour down as if the sky was crying.

The morning had arrived and the rain had stopped, everyone was at the funeral for both Minato and Kushina's death that gave their lives to protect both the village and their son, Naruto.

Sandaime held Naruto in his arms, "from Hokage to Hokage, I promise to take care of Naruto until it is my time to leave," he says, staring down at the sleeping Naruto. The large bells rang and the funeral had begun.

Minato and Kushina were buried side by side in a sacred place with a sign shared between them, saying, "heroes of Konoha who sacrificed their lives to save the village and to protect their son, rest in piece,"

Sandaime stood before the graves and gazed up at the sky with a slight grin, "six years," he mutters to himself.

"Six years since what?" young Naruto wonders, staring at the graves, "and who are these guys?" he questions while staring at the gravestones.

Sandaime chuckles to himself, "those are heroes of Konoha, they gave their lives to save the village from a beast six years ago," he explains and Naruto just tilts his head, saying, "well you know what? I'm going to be just like them someday," Sandaime smiles brightly and messes up Naruto's blonde hair, "come on, I'll take you to this shop called Ichiraku Ramen," he says and Naruto just follows the Hokage.

THE END

me: so how was that? good or bad?

Yondi: I loved it

Kakashi: I'm still annoyed that I'm not in it :(

me: don't worry Kakashi-kun, you'll most likely be in the next one hugs softly

Gai: that was excellent XD

me: thanks guys, but where are Sanji, Zolo, Orochimaru, Iruka, Alvill, Belle and Nanashi???

Kakashi: they wanted to do something outside...

me: shrugs ok then...reviews please XD


End file.
